The Wolf
by ReneFurterar0
Summary: Some wolves roam free, no rules, no guidelines. Some wolves are in packs, together, connected. But when they clash, only one can come out on top.
1. Chapter 1 - The Wolf Prologue

**The Wolf**

A howl rang out through the night, the sounds of whispers swept over mountains and hills.

Young children were told stories of these monsters by their parents, but only to warn them to be good. "They're feet are as fast as lightning and they're teeth are as sharp as nails! And if you are not good, they can gobble you up in one bite" people proclaimed.

But not many know the real secret of the wolf, something that many wolves don't know of. "How does a wolf achieve it's speed, strength, and constant thirst for blood" many magical experts asked. And one of the most asked questions..."Why are there Werewolves? Why is there that much pain in the world?"

Someday, that will be answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Howling

**Howling**

Teddy Lupin sat in the seat closest to the window, a howl rang out through the dark, once quiet road. Many people were scared of the ferocious beasts that were wolves, and even scared more of their human counterparts, werewolves. But Teddy was never really scared of werewolves, and some said that he may be immune to the bite of a werewolf because of his father, who was a werewolf. He had always imagined that a werewolf would be mean and cruel; like the werewolf who had bitten his father. Teddy sucked up his breath. Fenrir Grayback, the worst of the worst, considered one of the dangerous werewolves of all time, and the cause of great pain for all of his helpless victims. That had included Teddy's father, Remus Lupin.

Teddy's thoughts were interrupted by a quick turn on the road and three un necessary stops.

"Sorry back there, this whole driving thing is still new to me" shouted a frantic Ron Weasley as he drove over another rock.

"No problem, Uncle Ron" Teddy said in response but flinched when Rose Weasley fell on his shoulder after Ron had ran over a particularly big rock. Teddy looked over his shoulder to meet the blue eyes of a blushing Rose; she muttered a quick apology and moved back to her seat.

"For heaven's sake Ron, just let me drive" said a frustrated Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! I just need to get control of this stupid car!" Ron yelled at the wheel angrily.

"Daddy, I thought you could never mad at mummy" replied an awakening Hugo.

"I'm always mad at him" Hermione remarked wittily, she then looked at Ron, "Look what you've done, you've woken up Hugo" Ron just shrugged and swerved passed a rock. "Sweetie, just go back to sleep, we will be at the Potter's cabin soon unless Daddy keeps on running over rocks that might break our tires."

"If that does happen, which it probably won't, I'll just fix it with magic."

"But Ron, didn't you hear what Ginny said about how a town of Muggles' live right down the mountain and the forest had a strange tendency for enhancing magic. It's really quite remarkable, I would love to explore it at some time during the trip. RON! LOOK OUT!" Hermione screamed when a giant rock came appeared out of the fog. Ron tried to swerve out of the way but there were even bigger rocks right next to the first rock, but just a few feet back.

"Hermione! Cast a shield charm over yourself and the children, I will try to cast a shield charm over the front of the car!"

But it was no use, Ron was instantly thrown of the front seat when the car was crushed by the rock and only had time to say one word as he was flying through the air. "JUMP"

Teddy held Hugo in the first jump, Rose came out second and was launched farther out into the forest than any of them. When Hermione saw that everyone was out, she dropped her shield charm and attempted to jump out of the car but her leg got caught in a opening in the rock and a plate of metal. Teddy ran to pull her out while Hermione began to cast the Banishing Charm.

"Aunt Hermione! Hold still, I got you!" Teddy yelled, attempting to pull Hermione out.

A scared Hermione turned to face Teddy, not realizing where her wand was pointing, stretched her wand arm out for Teddy to pull. Teddy looked down at Hermione's wand hand to a see her wand glowing green.

"Aunt Her-ahhhhh" Teddy yelled as he was shot back, he pulled Hermione with him but let go once she was released from the grip of the rock.

Teddy flew back into the forest, a little farther than Rose had went. A little after he fell and his body began to recover from the pain, he heard a low growl. Teddy quickly sat up and looked around. The forest was dark and what some people would call scary, so it was easy to spot Rose's bright blue eyes.

"Rose; it's okay, it's just me, Teddy." He walked towards Rose but stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice right behind him.

"Teddy? Why are you looking in those bushes for me? I'm right here."

Teddy turned to see the same bright blue eyes from the same red haired Rose that fell on his shoulder just minutes ago. Rose held out her wand which was lighting up the forest around them.

"But I saw..."

"You saw what?"

"Nothing, well... it's not important right now; the important thing is to get back to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Right. Priorities first before exploring, that's what my mum says anyway." The two shared a grin before moving on through the forest to find the way back. But Teddy kept a mental note to come back to that part of the forest when he had the chance.

Next chapter coming soon...


	3. Tracking

_Hi! This is ReneFurtarer0, and I want to thank everyone who is reading and following my stories! This is my first story and I am not the best writer so it means a lot when you read and review this story. I do have other stories and I do need characters for them, so if you are interested in creating your own character for the story, I have the requirements in Chapter 2 of that story. Thanks again for reading and have a good what ever point of the the day it is._

 **Tracking**

"Ahhh" Rose screamed after tripping over a rock.

"Rose, it's ok, it was just a rock!" Teddy half chuckled.

"Stop laughing! It could have been a deep snow drift or I could have fallen into a pit of thorns!"

"Ok Rose. Sorry. It's just that you seem so frightened by everything right now."

"Like you aren't! We're lost is a snowy forest; we can't find mum and dad; and if I don't find my wand right now then we are lost in a snowy, dark forest!"

"But I still have mine" Teddy reached into his back pocket, his usual place for his wand only to find that it was gone. "My wand must have fallen out when I flew into the forest."

"Where else would it have fallen?! And don't answer that."

Teddy shrugged, gave a half worried smile, and looked around for Rose's wand. Rose picked up her wand from a small ditch near a big rock. "Found it!" She shot a few green sparks in the air. "Let's get going before you get scared of another rock."

"Hey! That was you!"

"That doesn't matter right now."

Teddy, with an exasperated look on his face, said "Fine, but no more distractions, okay?!"

"Agreed; Hey! Look!"

Teddy looked where Rose was pointing excitedly and saw the shadow of the road. Rose ran towards the bright light of wands and they were both swept up into hugs from Hermione, Ron, and Hugo.

"Teddy! You saved my life!" Hermione said in a yell that was slightly muffled by the tears in her eyes.

"Well, you probably could have saved yourself; that was one pretty strong Banishment Charm you had there." Teddy half joked.

"Honey, that is very sweet of you! Oh and it's the _Banishing_ Charm, not the _Banish_ _ment_ Charm. There is a difference you know."

"Of course, Aunt Hermione." Teddy laughed.

"Well, good then, now let's get up the the Potters' and tell them about our latest adventure."

 _Until next time..._


End file.
